Total Drama: Virtual Reality
by TypicalBookworm
Summary: 13 competitors will duke it out for a chance to win 1,000,000. The competitors will use modern technology to enter a virtual reality where they will compete in gaming-related challenges. In this virtual reality they can feel pain, but cannot die.
1. Episode 1: Don't Wart-HOG my spotlight

**Episode 1: Don't Wart-HOG the spotlight**

* * *

 **This is a story that I will be working on with Cyanotic Nightmare. I am honored to be working with such a gifted and talented writer. For writing samples of either of our work, check out Total Drama: Mall of Emergency (Authored by myself) Driven. (Authored by Cyanotic Nightmare.)**

 **Finally, all the apps have been collected and the chapter is written.**

 **I want to take this opportunity to thank my Co-writer Cyanotic Nightmare. She is heads over heels a better author than me, and I will never understand why she agreed to do this collab with me. I do however know that I am blessed for this opportunity.**

 **I also for sending want to thank you all for sending in your OCs**

* * *

 **Warthog #1-**

In the first large tan colored warthog sat a group of teens. The first girl stood at 4'11" and had a thin figure, quite scrawny with absolutely no meat on her bones, she had a small chest, butt, and had a fragile appeal to her. She has straight, light reddish brown hair that stops right below her shoulder blades with bangs going straight across her forehead that curl inwards. She wore a long sleeved, pink cardigan with three of the buttons done with a white camisole underneath and light blue denim capris that cut off right below her knees and have light pink bows on the cut offs sides. She wears pink ballet flats and has thin black square glasses on her face.

Next to her sat another female, obviously the tallest in the warthog standing at 6'5" tall with a slightly chubby figure with large curves. She had long waist length black hair that was completely straight with bangs going across her forehead and pale blue eyes hidden underneath. She wore a white ripped up shirt with a black skull on the front with feathers protruding from the top and long boot cut denim jeans with high top black converse.

On the other side of the Warthog sat a 5'10" boy who had shoulder length black hair that framed his thin pale face, he has pale blue eyes that look over the brunette across from him. He has a thin, lanky body and was wearing a white shirt with a red rose right in the middle with a black leather jacket over it and a Celtic cross around his neck. He wears black sweats with red stripes decorating it and black sandals, he has his ears pierced with dice shaped earrings in.

The boy cleared his throat, earning both of the females attention, he smiled, "Hey. What's up. I'm Joshua. . .but you can call me Josh." The bigger female grinned and shook his hand, hurting his hand a bit with the intensity of the hand shake.

"What's up? I'm Awinita. Call me Awnie though, that's what my bros call me." The smaller girl giggled at the enthusiasm in Awinita's voice.

"I'm Essence. . .Ess if you prefer." She said softly, getting a smile from both of the noirettes. "You two seem nice." She said.

"Aw thanks Ess. You're so soft spoken, speak up girl." Awinita said, tilting head at the girl who shook her head.

"I-I'm too shy." She mumbled and turned away from the other two. The two shared a look and shrugged, starting to chat, Josh still held his hand close, still slightly in pain.

* * *

 **Warthog #2-**

In this matching warthog sat another group of teens, the first boy stood at 5'9" tall and had a tall and bulky frame and had shoulder length black hair that was tied back in a small ponytail with brown eyes that looked over the other two in the vehicle. We was wearing a blue sweater with the sleeves rolled up, black skinny jeans and blue tennis shoes.

Next to him sat a 6'4" tall male with a tall and muscular figure and dark brown hair that was spiked up, he had a soul patch on his chin below his scowling mouth, he had deep green eyes and was wearing a dark gray T-shirt with a thumbs down design on it, dark green pants, and a yankee cap over his hair. He was wearing black steel toed combat boots.

The last member of this one was a female, standing at 5'1" tall with a small and petite figure with small curves. The interesting thing about her was her paleness along with her pure white hair that was cut short in the back and the front longer, going past her chin, and crimson red eyes. She was wearing a large white hoodie with 'Rock Candy' written on it and black skinny jeans on underneath with a chain around her waist and white sneakers with black stockings.

"Yo, Snow White. Look at me." The girl sighed and turned to look at Dutch.

"For the last time. My. Name. Is. Ruby!" Dutch just smirked and poked at her.

"You have more of a snow white to ya though. Imma continue to call you it anyways." Ruby groaned and clenched her fists as Dutch turned away and raised an eyebrow at Andrew who was glaring a bit at the bully. "What the hell you looking at, fag?" The boys stare hardened, not saying anything as he stares, making Dutch stare back at him intensely, Ruby looked between the two of them and rolled her eyes.

"If you two kiss, I'm going to puke."

* * *

 **Warthog #3-**

Next there sat an awkward boy, standing at 6'0" tall with a skinny figure and short dark brown hair that was slightly mused and forest green eyes. He was wearing a green T-shirt with Pokemon on it, black fingerless gloves, dark denim jeans, and simple black vans. He looked around at the other two in the vehicle, lingering on the female across from him.

Said female stood at 5'7", had an average body shape with slight curves in just the eight places and sun kissed skin. She had long caramel colored hair that stopped at her lower back and almond shaped hazel eyes. She wore a forest green v-neck shirt underneath a gray hoodie that was unzipped, she had on dark blue skinny jeans with rips in the knees, and gray high top converse. She had her eyes locked on her DS, playing Pokemon it seems.

The last member of the Warthog was another girl, also standing at 5'7" tall, she had a slender body with just the right amount of muscles and had golden blonde hair that fell in loose curls around her, she had round teal blue eyes that had a hint of gold in them and long black lashes. She was wearing a pink halter top with low rise blue jeggings and pink platform wedges and had a heart shaped locket around her neck. She sighs as she looks over the two, noticing that Eli kept looking over at Casey. After introducing themselves they fell into a deep silence, it wasn't awkward per se, they just had nothing to talk about. And every time one of the girls would talk to Eli he would just blush badly and make a video game reference that Casey seemed to understand but Amanda would just be confused most of the time unless he mentioned a certain game she actually knows. She tried to look out a window but noticed they were blacked out, she sat back and sighed.

* * *

 **Warthog #4-**

In this warthog sat three boys, the first one was 6'1" tall with a well toned, muscular body, he had dium length hair that he styled into a quiff. He has dark brown eyes with well groomed thick eyebrows. He was wearing a plain white T-shirt with his varsity jacket on over it which was a red color with white sleeves, a huge W on the right side and his name, Kevin Ambrose, on the left side, he wore dark blue denim jeans and white trainers. He had.a small nose piercing.

The second male stood at 5'9" tall, he had a scrawny look to him and had buzzcut dark brown hair with hazel eyes. He wore a blue and white striped long sleeve shirt and a gray hoodie, black baggy jeans, and blue vans with black socks. He had a PlayStation controller themed watch on his right wrist.

The last male was 6'0" tall with a well toned skinny body and short black hair styled into a burr and had light brown eyes and wore a gray unzipped hoodless jacket that was decorated in black and gray zigzags and gray fingerless gloves and a red sleeveless shirt with 'Trainee' written on it underneath the jacket. He had on simple denim jeans and gray boots.

James smiled at the other two males, "Hey, Kevin. I like your Jacket." He said making Kevin grin.

"Thanks man. But don't think I made it, I got it from my high school." James smile slightly faltered.

"I- I knew that." James said, slightly confused, it was obvious the jacket was from Kevin's highschool, why did he bother telling him that. Jordan chuckled from where he sat, trying to hold it in.

"What are you laughing about?" Kevin asked Jordan, squinting slightly at him, Jordan just waved him off, continuing to chuckle in his seat.

* * *

 **Warthog #5-**

In the last vehicle sat a lone boy, standing at 5'9" tall with an average body and blonde-ginger colored hair and light green eyes. He was wearing a black T-shirt with 'Today Has Been Cancelled; Go Back To Bed' written on it in green letters with a light blue denim jacket over it, dark deni jeans and dark red converse. He sat awkwardly in the huge vehicle, just listening to the sound of the motor.

* * *

The famous host Chris McLean stood at the end of a dirt path. Behind him was a giant building. Chris smiled at the camera and said. "Hi I'm Chris McLean and I-"

"Oh. This is awkward." A tall man, standing at 6'6 had walked out of the large building. He had sea blue eyes and dirty blond hair. He also had black stubble forming a goatee giving him a more rugged look. His skin was pale and it was obvious he spent most of his time inside.

Chris looked at the Man with disdain. "Why is this awkward? And why are you interrupting MY show."

The man sighs. "God McLean... I didn't want to be the one who had to tell you."

Chris's face fills with doubt. "The one who has to tell me what?"

"Chris you might want to sit down for this."

"Shut up and tell me what I wasn't told." Chris is starting to get angry.

The man sighed again. "Alright Chris... The show didn't renew your contract... You're unemployed..."

The anger in Chris's face turned to confusion and sadness. "What?"

The man's voice grew softer. "And you are also not the host of this season."

"But I... I love this show... And I-I... I think I'm going to cry... Cut to commercial. Cut to commercial."

* * *

After a short commercial break the man who told Chris that he was no longer a host, stood at the end of the dirt road. He wore dark denim jeans and a black shirt that read 'It's Time to Go Wilde.'

The man smiled at the camera and said. "Hi I'm S-"

"Hey where is Chris?" A voice asked.

The host turned, and the camera man shifted so that we can see the voice belonged to Chef. "Oh not this shit again." The unknown man muttered. Louder he said. "Listen Chef your canned, fired, let go."

Chef initially looked confused before saying, "so I don't have to be on the new season? I can leave?"

The unknown man simply nodded.

Suddenly Chef rips off his shirt and pants, revealing that he was wearing a bright orange bathing suit. "I've been wearing that under my uniform since season 3!" Chef explains. "I'M FREE." Chef runs excitedly down the path, before a warthog comes out of nowhere and hits him.

The host flinches. "Oh shit!"

A female voice that is off camera speaks. "We should probably cut to commercial Sami."

The man nods. "That's probably a good idea Trisha." He looks at the camera man. You heard the lady, cut to commercial."

* * *

After another quick commercial, Chef was nowhere to be seen.

The unknown man was standing at the end of the dirt path once more. However now he was accompanied by 5'6 African American woman. She was muscular and large legs and a nice slightly larger than average butt.

She smiles at the camera and tucks her waist-length hair behind her ears. Her ears had many many piercings in them. The girl ties the top half of her hair into a pony tail.

Now the unknown man speaks. "Hello, I'm Sami Wilde, former pro gamer and Co-host of this season of Total Drama."

He looks over to the woman signifying that it is her turn. She looks at the camera. Her eyes are a dark brown, but appear black as she looks at the camera. "And I'm Trisha Sweetz Famous Game designer."

The man's eyes twinkle. "and this, is TOTAL DRAMA: VIRTUAL REALITY!"

"And our competitors should be arriving shortly." Trisha adds.

"Actually there they are now!" Sami announces. Within moments a warthog pulled up in front the hosts.

Amanda steps out of it first. She smiles at the hosts, clearly having no real clue as to who they were. "Hi- uh is this the Total Drama show location? Where is Chris?"

Sami smiles at her. "This sweet little thing is Amanda Ackerman. And sorry, but Chris is no longer with us."

Amanda's face deflates. "Wait He's dead?"

Trisha laughs. "No honey, my co-host merely means that he Chris is not hosting this season.

Amanda's face lightens up again. "Oh good. What about Chef? Is he here?"

Sami frowns. "No, unfortunately he might actually be dead."

At the mention of death Amanda's face grows sad again. "Oh." was all she said before taking her seat.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONALS**

 **Amanda:** Amanda is seen crying. "Every Time they mention death I think of my poor little sister. I hope she lasts long enough for me to win the prize money."

* * *

"Well let's not dwell on that." Sami insists.

Trisha laughs. "Yes let us move on to the next contestant: Casey Morales."

Upon hearing her name Casey exits the Warthog.

"So." Sami starts. "We understand that you are some sort of a comedian."

Casey's face becomes very animate as she responds, "Am I? Do you wanna hear one?"

The two hosts look at each other. After a silent moment Trisha looks back at Casey. "We would love to."

Casey smiles. "Well, I'm most certain a girl will win this season because let's be serious here." She looks at the two hosts "Men are just like computers; The best part of having either one are the games you can play with them!" Casey looks around for a reaction. Amanda is still upset about Chef, and the two hosts don't give as much of a smile. Casey frowns. "Hey what gives? I know that one was funny."

Sami frowns. "You know, Trisha and I have already watched all of your audition tapes."

Casey grins. "Oh. So you already saw that joke... Do you want to here another?"

Trisha laughs. "Sorry darling we only had time for one. Now take your seat."

Casey sulks on the way to her seat.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONALS**

 **Casey:** Casey is seen thinking. "What joke should I tell them next? Hmmm."

* * *

Sami grins. "Our next contestant is my personal favorite. He is a one-time gaming World champion, and was the first person to beat the legendary Skull Crusher: Monster Hunter series. He is also the proud creator of the popular YouTube channel E-TrainGames. Without further ado, I present Pro Gamer Extraordinaire Eli Thomas!"

Eli slips shyly out of the Warthog. He glances quickly at the host before excitedly shouting. "HOLY SHIT! You're legendary gamer Sami Wilde."

Sami nods. "It's true, I am."

"Dude, nobody has seen you in 4 years! Not since the, um, accident." Eli flinches knowing that the accident was probably a touchy subject. "And then just last year the mysterious WildeGames industry appears. Dude it is such an honor." Eli is grinning ear to ear.

"So you are the young man who speed ran my game Skull Crusher 3?" Trisha looks at the teen proudly.

"Oh my god? Trisha Sweetz? You're here two?" Eli shouts.

The host nods. "In the blood."

"Woah, are you guys hosting this season?" Eli's eyes light up like a kid's on Christmas.

Sami nods. "Indeed we are."

"Dude that's killer!" Eli walks to the benches behind the hosts and sits next to Casey.

"So, you're E-train huh? That's pretty cool. I think you are on a fast track that leads to us becoming friends." Casey smiles at the gamer.

"Uh... Yeah. Sure." Eli looks down at the floor, blushing hard.

Casey thinks for a moment. "Hey Eli, do you know how much a polar bear wears."

Eli doesn't look up. "N-no. How much?"

Casey chuckles. "Enough to break the ice."

Eli looks up at her in confusion before smiling. "That was pretty funny."

Casey punches his arm playfully. "Are you kidding me? That's the oldest joke in the book! So, are we friends or what?"

Eli smile grows larger. "Yeah I think I'd like that."

* * *

 **CONFESSIONALS**

 **Eli** : Eli is seen laying in a confident and carefree manner. "So I know what you guys are thinking, E-Train what's wrong with you? You're so confident and funny in your YouTube videos! Well guess what? I'm not so awesome in real life. I get shy. Most of my interactions are online, or through some sort of camera. And Casey..." Eli is seen daydreaming for a moment. "Casey is just SO beautiful. And in not used to talking to pretty girls in person..." Eli thinks for a moment. "Or any girl for that matter."

* * *

It wasn't long before another warthog pulled up.

"Up next," Trisha begins. "Awinita Brewer. She is the tallest competitor this season."

When Awinita exited the warthog, she simply looked at the current competitors. "Hey guys." She says simply, as if she had known them all her whole life.

"Welcome Awinita." Sami offers.

"Who are you?" Awinita questions?

A sigh is heard from the benches. Everybody turns to look at Eli. Uncomfortable with all the attention he just quietly apologizes, looks down, and blushes.

"I'm the host of this season, Sami Wilde." The host explains.

"Well then that would explain the shirt." Awinita deadpans. "Who's the other chick?"

Another gasp from Eli. This one however, is simply ignored.

"I'm the other host for this season. Trisha Sweetz." The other host explains in a similar fashion.

"Alright." Awinita takes a seat by Amanda.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONALS**

 **Awinita:** "it's really nice to be here."

* * *

"Our next contestant is another comedian of sorts Josh Prower." Sami announces.

"If money grew on trees, not only would I not be here, but girls wouldn't mind dating monkeys." Josh joked.

Sami and Eli gave Josh a respectful chuckle. However Josh's joke earned nothing but hateful stares from the girls.

Trisha very quietly says. "I suggest you take a seat Josh."

Josh takes the hosts advice and sits by Casey. Casey looks towards Josh and says, "you know... I actually thought your joke was pretty funny."

"Thanks!"

"I have a feeling we could be good friends Josh." Casey comments.

"Yeah, I'm getting that vibe two." Josh adds.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONALS**

 **Josh:** Josh thinks for a moment. "Y'know now that I think about it, starting off with a semi-sexist joke wasn't the wisest move... Oh well."

* * *

"Our next contestant is a little shy, so let's give a big welcome to Essence." Trisha announces.

The five teens sitting on the bench clap for a solid minute before realizing that no teen was going to leave the warthog anytime soon.

"Essence?" Sami calls in a smooth voice

"Essence?" Trisha says as sweetly as she could.

"Essence?" Sami tries one more time.

A soft voice answers. "I'm already here sir."

"What?" Sami asks. He turns around, along with all of the other teens, to see Essence already sitting on the top row of the bench. "When did you get there Essence?"

The girl speaks quietly and shyly. "I snuck out while you were introducing Awinita. I was afraid of attracting to much attention." Essence looks around. "B-but now I see that the plan has b-backfired. S-so c-could you guys p-please turn around?" Essence stutters.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONALS.**

 **Essence:** The girl is seen hiding from the camera in the corner of the confessional room. "Please s-stop filming me! It's t-terrifying."

* * *

"Sure thing Es." Sami announces. "Hey guys look the next Warthog is here!"

Quickly all 6 teens turned their attention to the newest warthog that had pulled up.

"Our next contestant is one of the toughest competitors of the season, Dutch!" Sami announces.

Dutch comes out and looks at his competition. Suddenly he laughs and says, "What a pathetic bunch."

"Hey! Your an asshole!" Awinita rebutts.

"Shut it chubby!" Dutch retorts.

Awinita wants to fight back but realizes it would pointless. Instead she simply mutters, "dick."

Next Dutch points at Eli, "then we got Mr. Can't make friends in real life."

Eli looks down sadly before Casey shouts, "hey he's MY friend. So back the HELL off."

Dutch makes an innocent face. "Oh okay I'm sorry that changes everything." Dutch mocks. The bully rolls his eyes before moving on to Casey. "And who are you to judge me anyway, you call yourself a comedian but you have managed to make anybody laugh yet."

Casey looks like she's about to cry, but Eli puts his hand on her shoulder comfortingly. She smiles at him.

"And that brings me to the other one." He points at Essence. "Four eyes... What's you're problem huh? Why you so shy? Is it because of you're ugly face?"

Awinita had enough. "You know what? Why don't you fuck off dickwad?"

Dutch simply ignores her. "And Amanda... Amanda. I don't know what to say about you. You are just so boring and forgettable. You will be gone from the competition soon enough."

Amanda looks visibly upset. She clearly does not want to leave the competition at all. Her eyes water up, and she quietly mutters the word, "No."

"Yes." Dutch simply says. "And last... And most certainly least Josh. I would say something mean to you, but all of the girls hate you so much that I'm going to let you slide."

* * *

 **CONFESSIONALS**

 **Dutch:** "With this kind of weak competition I'm a shoe-in to win. Awinita has a little back-bone, but that won't be too much of an issue."

* * *

Suddenly, an unseen force pushes Dutch to the ground. Ruby steps out of the warthog and on top of Dutch. "That was for calling me Snow White bitch!"

Ruby looks up to see the other six teens cheering and clapping for her.

After a quick round of applause, Trisha announces, "This is one of my favorite contestants of the season, Ruby. She is a badass chick, with a back-bone that I can respect in a woman."

Ruby smiles at Trisha, and gives a 'thank-you' before taking her seat.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONALS**

 **Ruby:** Ruby looks confused. "I don't know what they were cheering about. I did that for me, and ME alone."

* * *

"Our next contestant is Andrew Cohn!" Sami announces.

Andrew walks out of the hog a smiles. "Hey guys, it's a nice to meet you."

A chorus of "Hi"s erupt from the bunch of teens.

Andrew glares at Dutch again before taking a seat.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONALS**

 **Andrew:** "It's like... Super nice to be here, but I'm not thrilled to have to spend even a single day around Dutch."

* * *

"Our next contestant is most likely our most physically fit, Kevin Ambrose, The jock." Sami announces.

Kevin exits the warthog and looks at all of the contestants. He tries to think of something clever to say, but after 30 seconds settles for "Hey Sami."

"Welcome Kevin." Trisha says. "But if you don't mind I find you very un-interesting. Could you please take a seat?"

Kevin tries to think of a come-back but instead just nods and takes his seat.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONALS**

 **Kevin:** Kevin is seen doing pull ups on a random bar hanging from the client of the confessional. "My plan is to simply out-muscle the competition. And I know the plan is going to work, because I came up with it." Suddenly the bar Kevin is doing snaps, and the teen falls to the ground. While laying on his back Kevin says "I'm alright." However water starts rushing from the Ceiling and flooding the confessional.

* * *

Kevin returns from his confessional soaking wet. His appearance is met by a round of laughter.

Dutch comments, "from now on I'm calling him Wet Willy."

Kevin laughs. "Y'know that was pretty good. You wanna hang out some time?"

Dutch thinks for a moment. "Yeah I'd love that."

* * *

 **CONFESSIONALS**

 **Dutch:** "are you kidding me? Imma play him like a fiddle!"

* * *

"Up next," Sami starts, "Our local one-man wolf pack Jordan."

Jordan walks out of the warthog and very simply walks to the bench. He sits on the far end of the bench, far away from anybody else.

"Okay?" Sami questions.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONALS**

 **Jordan:** "They told me I had to make a confessional." Jordan pauses for a moment. "There I'm done."

* * *

"The last competitor in this Warthog is nice guy James." Sami announces.

James leaves the warthog and gives everybody a large smile. "It's wonderful to be here Sami." He looks to Trisha. "And Trisha may I say that I loved your newest game."

"Why thank you." Trisha says simply.

James takes a seat in the back row next to Essence. He looks at the girl. "Hi I'm James it's nice to meet-" James stops when he realizes that she is recoiling in fear. "Oh I get it, you're shy. That's fine I'll be quiet." James smiles at the girl. When he turns around Essence looks at him.

She smiles at the boy, and ever so quietly says "thank you."

* * *

 **CONFESSIONALS**

 **James:** "I didn't want to start off making enemies. Essence is such a nice girl, so I was willing to be quiet for her."

* * *

The final warthog pulls up to the building. "Our next contestant is..." Sami looks over to Trisha and she simply shrugs.

Sami looks to the other side, "Line... Does anybody have this guys name?" Sami suddenly remembers something and pulls a note card out of his pocket. Off of it he reads, "our next contestant is Darragh Llyod."

Darragh exits the warthog, and says "Hi everybody, I'm Darragh and it is a pleasure to meet you." Darragh smiles and takes his seat on the bench.

* * *

 **CONFESSIONALS**

 **Darragh:** "I wasn't offended when they forgot my name. It kind of happens all the time."

* * *

"And now for our final contestant Jacob!" Sami announces.

When nobody leaves the Warthog Sami looks to Trisha who shrugs.

"Jacob wasn't shy was he?" Sami asks.

"No he wasn't." Trisha confirms.

Sami walks into the warthog, and then out of it again. "Then where is he?"

"He wasn't in the warthog?" Trisha asks.

"No, I'm positive he wasn't." Sami answers.

Trisha turns around and addresses the teens. "Congratulations it looks like all of you are one step closer to the million dollars.

Sami looks at his watch before saying, "and that's all the time we have today on Total Drama: Virtual Reality."

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. Cyan and I are very excited about the potential of this cast list.**

 **Make sure to Review, follow, and favorite. Also favorite Cyanotic Nightmare and Myself if you really want to make our day!**


	2. UPDATE: TO RETURN OR NOT TO RETURN

Update: This story is slated for return on December 16th depending on fan interest. I lost my co-author and almost gave up on my story because of it. I want this story to come back… but I leave it your hands. Let me know.


End file.
